Reconnecting in the Best Way
by drivingreaderscrazy
Summary: Ten years after the war, Katara is working as an ambassador in the Earth Kingdom when some old friends come to visit. She reconnects with everyone and rediscovers some old feelings for one person in particular. Zutara. Definitely has a plot but also a good deal of smut (see chapters 4 and 5)
1. Chapter 1

One-shot: things with Zuko and Katara got a little steamy on their adventure to find the man who killed Katara's mother

One-shot: after Zuko saves Katara she's extremely grateful

Years after the war: Aang is doing his avatar thing all over, Katara is an ambassador from the Southern Water Tribe in the Recovery Effort Council; reconnects with Zuko while Aang is busy

Dressing for the Council meetings was easily the worst part about them. All the layers and symbolical pieces of the ceremonial robes are really too much, Katara thought to herself as she finished tying her outer belt so that the silver embroidered Water Tribe crest hung facing outwards at just the right height. Not even chiefs wore anything this elaborate, it wouldn't make any sense in the frozen tundra of her home.

Katara left her room and began walking towards the council meeting room, running through the important points of the day's meeting and composing her argument for her own proposals. The purpose of the Council when it formed eight years ago was to establish a better, more cohesive, way to work on the recovery effort of the Hundred Year War. The Council was essentially a group of ambassadors from every nation working together on bringing the world onto balance.

Katara, and probably the other Council members, all supported the idea of a group of global representatives working together for peace but the result was much more of a political mess than was intended. Every Council members is supposed to argue for what is in their nation's best interest and cooperate with the interests of the others but too often finding that cooperation is slow and difficult.

Even the name of the group itself was in dispute with different nations calling it different things: "The Council for Recovery Effort" or CRE was one, "The Global Council for Balance and Unity" another. All members just called the group the Council to avoid any unnecessary disputes.

Today's topic was related to the status of the former Fire National colonies in the Earth Kingdom, the same issue the Council had been debating for the past two months. Although, Katara had to admit, they had at least made some progress and were getting into the details of what an independent city (or maybe nation?) would be governed like. Either way Katara had already decided she was at the end of her term on the Council, she would officially be leaving with the approval of the colonies bill. Most Council members did not stay for long anyway, just long enough to see their major projects make it through voting and initial implementation then move on to some other position with less stress. It was ten years since the war and Katara was ready for a rest, if only for a short time.

When she was honest with herself, however, the truth was that she was lonely. At the war's end, Aang and she had tried to make things work, finding time here and there for dates but they never had the opportunity to take things very far. Katara made the decision to return to the Southern Water Tribe good and Aang continued his work with Zuko and other nation leaders.

Six years after that, when Katara was first elected to the Council and traveled to the Earth Kingdom at the start of her term, she and Aang reconnected. They were seriously together for a few months but eventually they admitted to themselves and each other that they had moved in different directions since the war. They parted on good terms and worked together often on the Council. They had even started training together twice a week to stay sharp and to have some fun.

Living in the Southern Water Tribe there had been a few short flirtations but that was it. While serving on the Council she'd had a few relationships other than with Aang that never went anywhere but it was nice to have a short reprieve from the loneliness of working all the time. Ah work.

Today's meeting would include the usual five Council members—Katara and the representatives from the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Former Colonies (their name also in dispute), and Northern Water Tribe—as well as the Avatar and leaders from all Nations. The Council would be finalizing plans for the future of the Colonies today and presenting the proposal later in the week. It would be Katara's last major legislative work and, she thought, the most important.

* * *

The Council room was stuffier than usual, making the formal robes Katara wore for every meeting especially uncomfortable. The additional personal was accommodated as well as could be with the usual round meeting table replaced by a semicircle so that the Council members could address each other and the visiting Nation leaders.

The Council members were all milling about, greeting visiting dignitaries and friends. Katara and Aang were making their way through the crowd looking for anyone important to talk to, discussing their last sparing match, when they spotted the Fire Lord's party. Aang always spent a good portion of the year in the Fire Nation working with Zuko but it was the first time Katara has seen him in years, he rarely had reason to visit the Council.

Katara lead the way to the Fire Lord and when Zuko saw his friends moving towards him he broke away from his staff to greet them. He gave Katara a quick hug and took Aang's hand enthusiastically.

"I was hoping to see you both," Zuko said, smiling.

"It's been so long," Katara said, somehow surprised to see him so happy, it really must have been a long time since she had seen him. Maybe it was her own discontent that made it such a surprise.

"I've already been briefed on the Colonies proposal, it sounds amazing. You all have put so much into this; I hope everything goes well today."

"I really hope it passes," Katara responded, her feelings mixed about her time with the Council ending.

There was some commotion at the front of the room and Katara saw that a few of the Council members had made their way to their seats, they were ready to begin the official presentation of the bill.

"Excuse me," Katara said to Zuko and Aang formally with a slight bow before lightly shoving both of them and adding lightly, "we'll need to catch up after this."

The presentation when smoothly, no outbursts from the crowd was a good sign. The final vote was being tallied now and Katara was attempting to appear as calm and regal as she could with all eyes on the head Council table, waiting for word in the numbers.

And then it was done. The Council secretary read out the vote and the room erupted in applause: the bill had passed.

There was a reception planned for those present for the vote and everyone poured out of the Council room to the large adjoining atrium. Katara sat frozen for a moment in shock before the idea that her last Council meeting had just come to an end set in. The other members turned to her as they all stood to make their way to the reception, shaking her hand and congratulating her and each other.

They all made their way into the atrium and fanned out, looking for constituents to thank. Katara, no longer a part of that world, spotted Aang and Zuko her brother and Toph. She joined the little gathering and greeted the new arrivals. Katara had seen Toph regularly both in and out of Council meetings, she was involved in the formation of security for the Colonies, and of kept in constant touch with her brother but his presence here was a surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she explained, pulling him in for a tight hug. It had been two years since his last visit.

"Suki is in the city recruiting and we made it into a small vacation," Sokka responded releasing his sister. Suki and Sokka had been married for five years now.

"Where is she, did she come with you?" Katara was slowly getting into the party mood and couldn't want to have the time to really see her friends.

"Nah she wasn't really feeling up to it when I left, I skipped the Council meeting and just showed up for the party."

"Party? This is a formal reception for the passage of a law," Toph interjected.

"Sorry our Council formalities aren't up to your party standards, Toph," Katara retorted.

"No she's right," Zuko countered. "We will have to have a real get together. It's only just after noon so why don't we have real get together later tonight, I'll rent out the Orchid Room for us."

The Orchid Room was one of the more exclusive restaurants in Omashu but of course the Fire Lord could rent the whole place on a few hours' notice. _Show off_ , thought Katara with a smile.

"It's settled then," Sokka said with finality. They all agreed, laughing at Sokka's take charge attitude making an appearance.

"I hate to do this," Aang said, "but I really need to do some mingling here." Being political was definitely the worst part of being the Avatar at these events but they all understood.

"Yeah I should probably be getting back myself, see how Suki's feeling," Sokka added.

After finalizing the details for their "get together" later that night, the old gaang split up to get back to their official duties.

Katara was excited to be able to reconnect with everyone and was already thinking over what she would wear.


	2. Chapter 2

The Orchid Room was the type of fine dining restaurant with lots of courses of food that sounds entirely bizarre but tastes amazing. In the interest of facilitating conversation though, Zuko asked that the restaurant be arraigned as a buffet with large platters of food instead of small plates served individually. There were also plenty of drinks: cocktails, wine, and beer.

The whole evening was spent sitting around the room eating, drinking, and talking. They hadn't all gotten together like this in a long time and everyone had news. Toph told those who didn't know about her police and security work. Katara filled everyone in on her plan for after the Council (there wasn't one long term but she would be staying in Omashu for another two weeks before moving back to the Southern Water Tribe for some rest). Zuko discussed the state of the Fire Nation and how being Fire Lord was, most of what he had been up to was major news so everyone had a general idea of his activities. Aang was in constant motion around the world, advising national leaders and keeping the world in balance.

The biggest news, however, came when Zuko offered Suki a drink. "That's alright I won't be drinking tonight."

At that Toph, apparently oblivious to the simple interaction, explained "I knew it! You're pregnant!" All eyes were on Suki and she just nodded as tears came to her eyes. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. Apparently Toph had thought she sensed a faint extra heartbeat but hadn't been sure.

By the end of the night everyone, except Suki, was drunk and stuffed and ready to pass out. They had all caught up and, after a few awkward minutes friends who haven't talked in a long time have, the evening felt like another night camping out on Ember Island. Zuko was a bit stuffy and Toph was a bit stiff but eventually everyone loosened up enough they had a great time.

Aang and Katara invited everyone to their usual training sessions the following evening. Toph, always working on something violent, said she was too busy as usual. Suki declined, she was already spending all her time in Omashu looking for girls to train as Kyoshi Warriors and wasn't ready to put herself in any additional combat situations. Sokka and Zuko, however, were eager to do some sparring like the old days.

They all exchanged information on how to be reached for further plans and agreed to get together soon, before Suki and Sokka left.

* * *

Katara woke up the following morning with a slight headache and feeling incredibly thirsty. But the knowledge that it was the first morning she had been able to sleep late in years was enough for her to wake up happy. She had most of the day free, normally she would be in Council Sessions all day then spend her evening sparring but today she was free until the evening.

In a celebration of her free time, Katara decided to spend the day living how she suspected everyone else in Omashu did. She spent the morning rehydrating before taking a long shower, truly savoring her unlimited time. After that she put on a simple outfit—loose fitting pants and green tunic—and made her way to the market, tonight she would cook for herself for a change. She bought everting she would need for five-flavor soup and made accommodations when she couldn't find the exact ingredient. It was wonderful just to be doing something so ordinary for a change.

After depositing her purchases back in her apartment in the Council building, Katara made her way to the Council garden. There is a lovely spot by the stream Katara used to meditate when she was feeling especially distressed but now she just wanted to feel cleansed. She had gotten so interested in meditation after returning to the Southern Water Tribe where some of the Northern Water Tribe resettlers were teaching ways to remain centered in battle. They recommended regular meditation to keep the mind calm.

Katara took a seat on the grass and began breathing steadily, slowing her breath and calming her heartrate. As she did so, she bent some of the water from the stream into the air around her and began working it in steady, circular, motions. Katara was not sure how long she was sitting there for but when she ended her meditation she felt even more relaxed than before.

After vacating her spot by the stream, Katara set off back to her apartment to begin preparing her dinner. She knew she bought way too much for her to eat on her own but five-flavor soup wasn't something you prepared a small batch of.

After two hours of cooking, Katara sat down to enjoy a nice meal that reminded her of home more than she expected. And perhaps it was this reminded that made her so sad as she started eating. Or perhaps it was the fact she was eating a large stew by herself. At least she would be seeing friends again later that night.

* * *

After cleaning up her meal and storing all the extra, Katara dressed in her usual sparing gear: fitted Water Tribe style dress with leggings and boots. As she walked out the door she was braiding her hair back. She was early but when she reached the sparing grounds in the Council compound she saw that she was the last one there: everyone was eager to see where they stood compared to the old gaang.

The first to fight were Aang and Katara, used to sparing together and willing to put on a bit of a show. They first fought entirely with water and Katara won handily and, as usual, gave Aang a lecture on practicing his water bending more. Then they moved to the tougher round with Aang using all four elements. Aang always ended up winning (the whole idea of the Avatar was to be the most powerful bender in the world after all) but Katara always put up a good fight and would likely win if Aang were down even just one element.

Next was Zuko and Katara's turn. Generally fighting together, they hadn't fought _against_ each other since preparing for Sozin's comet. It was an interesting déjà vu. Their match started out pretty one sided—Zuko spent most of his time being Fire Lord not training—but eventually he got back warmed up and things got interesting. Katara had more experience fighting fire benders than Zuko had with water benders which gave her a slight advantage but Zuko did not need to draw from the world around him to fight which gave him more mobility and the element of surprise before his attacks. Overall, however, the fight was mostly even and went on for a surprisingly long time before Katara managed to sneak attack Zuko with water and freeze him to the ground with his head encased in water (she of course released him so as to prevent drowning him but still made her point).

"Nice fighting," Zuko congratulated her when she let him up. His hair and clothes were soaked but as she watched the water began steaming off him as he elevated his temperature. "I could certainly use more practice. The last time I did anything like this was years ago."

"Sure sure," Katara said playfully shoving him playfully, "you were just out of practice that's why I took you down."

They all laughed and continued sparring, changing up the matches, for the next hour. Eventually it got dark and they all decided it was time to call it quits.

"If any of you are interested," Katara said as they all took a water break and packed up their things, "I have some leftover dinner. Five-flavor soup, Sokka," she said, appealing to her brother's Water Tribe palate.

"Sounds amazing, Katara," Sokka said apologetically, "but I promised Suki I wouldn't be out too late. I would take some for the road though," he said hopefully.

"I'm in," Aang said intrigued by the prospect of Katara cooking.

"Me too, I actually liked five-flavor soup when they served it at the Water Tribe Ambassador's welcome dinner," Zuko added with a smile.

* * *

After Katara sent Sokka off with enough soup for him and Suki, she set out the soup and opened a bottle of wine. Three quick glasses apiece later and they were all talking freely.

"When did you start drinking anyway?" Zuko asked Aang.

"A few months ago. The Monks never said anything about alcohol and I figured as long as I don't drink too excessively they wouldn't mind," Aang said with a smile, taking another sip, eyes slightly unfocused.

Katara and Zuko made brief eye contact in mutual concern, Aang didn't drink much and he was almost through his fourth glass.

"Well I think it's time we get going, we don't want to impose," Zuko said with a knowing smile at Katara.

"Alright," Aang said, standing up too quickly and somewhat uneasily making his way to the door.

"Do you know where his room is?" Katara whispered as she passed Zuko his and Aang's coats.

"No but he should be able to show me the way there, right?" Katara gave him a doubtful look before breaking into a laugh.

"I'll get my coat," she said as Zuko helped Aang into his.

It was a chilly night but they were all warm enough not to notice as they stepped outside. Zuko and Katara silently moved to have Aang between them as they escorted him to his room in the Council building. Aang was telling them the story of some mediation he had done between feuding ethnic groups in a rural part of the Earth Kingdom when they reached his door. Once he was safely inside, Katara and Zuko turned to each other, trying to be kind but immediately started laughing as they hurried away from Aang's door so as not to be heard.

"He had basically a whole bottle of wine in an hour on top of being a lightweight," Katara said through her laughter, trying to defend him. They were both doubled over with laughter.

"True but still hilarious to see," Zuko responded as they got control of themselves again.

"Yeah it was," Katara said becoming aware of how awkward the situation had become as they began walking back to her apartment. She hadn't spoken to Zuko one-on-one about anything not related to international politics in ten years.

"So how long are you in Omashu?" she asked, sensing an awkward silence creeping in and trying to fight it off.

"I'm actually sort of on vacation right now, the last thing I needed to do before my advisors took over for the next few weeks was vote on the Colonies bill," he paused. "So I'm here as long as I want to be," he said with a smile.

"That sounds great, being able to take breaks like that."

"Yeah it is, I have to be careful about taking too much time off and I do have to read up on the briefs of what is going on but yeah, pretty nice," Zuko said.

"So what's your plan then?" Katara asked, hoping everyone wouldn't be leaving so soon.

"I was planning on staying in the city for the next week or so then maybe head to the beaches in the south, it's still warm there this time of year."

"Warm," Katara laughed, "I'll be heading back to the ice and snow of home. I love it but now that I've lived somewhere else I'll always miss being able to walk outside in something less than a heavy coat."

"Hmm," Zuko said mysteriously and Katara saw him glance over at her. _What was he thinking?_ She wondered.

"So what will you be doing in Omashu," she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, any ideas?" he asked, play fulling bumping her shoulder.

"Well," she started, thinking of her favorite spots in the city, "the palace is beautiful at sunset and there are some of the best restaurants and tea shops in the Earth kingdom around here. I personally love the Jasmine at the Tea Drop just around the corner."

"Alright I'll have to take a look," he said as they reached Katara's apartment door. "What are your plans anyway? You must have a lot of free time now."

"Yeah I do, I don't know what I'll be doing with my last two weeks here yet though."

"Alright well I would love to get everyone together again tomorrow night, Sokka said he was leaving in two days so tomorrow will be our last chance." Katara had already been thinking the same thing, wanting to maximize her time spent with her brother.

"Alright I can reserve a dining room in the Council building for us if that's easiest, they're always available because no one knows about them."

"Sounds like a plan, send me a message with the details when you have them," he said, preparing to leave for his own room.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then," Katara said before opening her door and waving him goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanting to maximize her time with Sokka, Katara woke up early the next morning—or at least early for her on a day she could have slept late. She made her way to the House Manager's office and put in her request for one of the smaller, but still elegant, dining rooms for the night without any problem and sent off messages to Zuko, Toph, and Aang with details. Then she began making her way to Sokka's rented apartment a twenty-minute walk from the Council building.

When she arrived Sokka answered the door looking slightly agitated. "What's going on?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Suki hasn't been feeling well all morning, she only just stopped vomiting long enough to get dressed and leave for recruiting," Sokka responded darkly.

"Oh poor Suki, hopefully this won't last long," Katara said compassionately.

"Yeah," was Sokka's dismissive response. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am going to give you the one-day tour of Omashu and you are going to spend some time with your sister before she heads back home," Katara responded cheerfully.

Sokka smiled, "We're going shopping?! Just let me get my bag."

* * *

Their first stop was the market to do some shopping and buy a small breakfast/mid-morning snack. From there Katara took him to a highpoint with one of the best views overlooking the desert surrounding the elevated city. They got lunch in a tea shop nearby and made their way to the palace, still standing but used as more of a tourist attraction than anything.

They walked around there for a bit before Sokka decided he should get back, knowing Suki would be home soon assuming all went well. Katara filled him in on their plans for the night and he agreed he would be there. The two split up and made their ways back to their rooms to relax a little and get dressed for dinner.

* * *

Wanting to do something fun, Katara requested that the cooking staff try their hands at various dished from around the globe so everyone would get a small taste of home. Her plan was a moderate success with some less than authentic regional dishes that at least tasted good.

For most of the evening the attention was on Sokka and Suki as this was something of a farewell party for them. There were questions about the baby, about Suki's work with the Kyoshi Warriors, about Sokka's political prospects (he too was taking some time off from the demanding positions he had held).

After hours of eating and talking, Katara noticed Aang and Toph were on the verge of falling asleep and decided it was time to bring things to an end. Sokka and Suki would be leaving early in the morning so everyone said their goodbyes then before gradually making their ways home.

Katara was trying to tidy up as Sokka and Suki were leaving and Zuko made his way over to help her. "You really don't have to do that," she said, maintaining her role as the host of the party.

"That's alright, it's not a long walk home," he joked, piling up the empty platters.

When the room was at least neater for the cleaning staff they started making their way back to the housing wing of the building.

"Did you see Aang falling asleep in his soup?" Zuko joked.

Katara laughed, "Yeah he never was much of a night owl meanwhile I'm sure I'll be up for the next two or three hours," she said, slightly exasperated with herself. It was already midnight but Katara always stayed up late, it was part of why she always hated mornings.

"Of course, you rise with the moon, right?" Zuko joked, referring to their fight over Aang so many years ago in the Northern Water Tribe. They both laughed quietly, it was not exactly a painless memory their fighting.

"Well no moon tonight," Katara said, indicating the window out to the dark sky.

"Ah so we should have had our sparring practice tonight, no unfair advantage to you," he joked. It was strange how happy Zuko was, teasing her even. She liked this part of him and went along.

"Nothing stopping us from a rematch now," she said deviously. The both stopped walking and considered each other. "I'll race you?" she challenged before taking off for their practice spot.

The two of them raced outside around corners and through the garden, Zuko catching up to Katara just as they reached the practice mats and grabbing her around the waist before bringing them both down hard on the mat. They were both laughing until Katara bent some of the water from the garden stream into Zuko's face: then the rematch began.

He released her and she sprang up to face him, taking her fighting stance as he took his. They laughed as they fought, choosing the more hilarious shot rather than the smarter technical one. Eventually Zuko shot a powerful fire ball at Katara that happened to catch her by surprise, she blocked it just in time with a quick jet of water but the force of the shot sent her flying back onto the mat. Just as she hit the gowned Zuko sprang forward, kneeling beside her shoulder and bending a fire dagger just at her neck.

"I win," he said with a smirk. She smiled with a small huff and slammed her hands down on the mat in mock frustration as he let the fire dissolve into the air. He was still leaning over her, both of them breathing hard, when they heard a noise.

"Who's over there," someone called. The security patrol had heard them fighting and come to investigate.

While they weren't doing anything wrong it was easier to not explain why the Fire Lord was sparring with a former Water Tribe ambassador in the middle of the night; that would have just been embarrassing. Plus it as more fun to run away.

"Let's go," Zuko whispered, offering her a had to let her up. They started running into the garden as they listened for the quick footsteps coming their way.


	4. Chapter 4

They raced down the path through the garden, taking care to step quietly before Katara grabbed his arm and pulled him into the garden. They ran past the smaller plants into the trees, rounding one of them and crowding together behind it. Katara pressed her back up to the tree and grabbed Zuko's arm to pull him out of sight, looking behind her around the tree for their pursers.

Zuko, pulled off balance, pressed his hands against the tree on either side of Katara's face. They pressed in close to the tree, listening for the footsteps of the security team. After a moment they heard them pass and Zuko pulled back a bit as he became aware of how close he had pressed himself to Katara.

They were both breathing hard and Katara turned to look up into his eyes, their faces only inches apart. Katara saw something in his eyes and realization hit her, he wanted her and just the thought along was enough to send a spark through her that told her she wanted him too.

They had been tiptoeing around each other awkwardly the past few days and now they those boundaries were removed a deep attraction took hold. Maybe it was the thrill of running around like kids again but Zuko didn't care and suspected neither did she.

"Katara," Zuko whispered, hoping for a clue from her as to what he should do.

"Yes?" she responded, still breathing hard, her eyes focused and unblinking.

"I—" he hesitated, he couldn't say it, didn't know what it was he wanted to say, and instead just acted. He leaned in quickly for a desperate kiss, roughing reaching one hand into her hair.

Katara responded immediately, pressing her lips to his and bringing her hands up his side, pulling him closer. Zuko moved his hands to her neck the ran them down her sides, pressing himself against her. Zuko opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into her mouth before she pressed back. Their kiss was rough with teeth and rough breaching. Desperate, their need for each other was palpable and they both knew how this would have to end, they both needed it.

Katara pulled back for a moment and reached her hand between them towards the top of his pants. Zuko, getting the idea, began pulling up the skirt of her dress before reaching his hand down between her legs. He could feel the slight moisture through her linen undergarments and slid his fingers along it before Katara found his now half-erect cock and squeezed lightly. They both let out a gasp before forcing their lips together again, so forcefully it hurt in the best way possible.

Zuko bit and tugged her lower lip while Katara kept her hand on his cock, jerking him off as best she could under his restricting pants. Zuko rubbed her with as much force as he could muster in their awkward position against the tree.

"Let's take this somewhere else," Zuko suggested, his voice rough, a dangerous look in his eye as he hooked his finger roughly up to her clit. Katara gasped and squeezed his cock before nodding and kissing him yet again. They pulled their arms free and Zuko grabbed her hand, leading her out of the garden.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked.

"My suite," Zuko responded quietly without looking back at her as they hustled around the flowers. "My staff can keep secrets, don't worry." Katara smiled thinking about the secrets that staff must keep and felt a light throbbing in her cunt, needing to be touched and soon.

Zuko led her in the nearest building entrance and down a hall Katara had never been in, this wing was reserved for visiting dignitaries. Still pulling her behind him, Zuko walked up to a door with Fire Nation guards on either side. Without a word he opened the door and pulled her in with him.

Katara walked into the room towards the bed as he locked the door and turned around to approached her. He grabbed her face roughly and kissed her hard, she was beginning to really like that. She ran her hands up his sides again and pulled him tight against her. They stayed that way, running their hands over each other for a moment before Zuko pulled back suddenly.

There was a strange expression on his face. "Wait right here," he said before moving back to the door and stepping out for a moment.

Puzzled but ready to move things along, Katara sat on the bench at the foot of the bed and pulled off her shoes. She took a moment to take in the room and saw that it was one of the largest in the Council building, appropriate for the Fire Lord's stay.

Just then Zuko returned and walked up to her purposefully. Just before he sat down beside her, Katara got a short glimpse of a slight budge in the front of his pants and smiled to herself as he pressed his lips to hers again without explanation. She felt him fidgeting and pulled back for a moment to see him toeing off his shoes. She smiled again and laughed lightly before returning to their kiss.

Katara slowly slid her hand over the front of his pants, seeking out the budge she has seen. When she found it, Zuko smiled into the kiss and let out a slight moan. He reached around and pulled her over his lap so that she was straddling him. Katara smiled again and ran her hands over his chest while he ran his hands down to her ass, pulling her closer to him.

Katara reached down between them and pulled Zuko's shirt off over his head before continuing their kiss. Zuko bit her bottom lip again roughly before forcing his tongue into her mouth, he was being rough with her and it just made her more eager.

She leaned back for a moment and began untying her dress. Zuko started working at the same knots and when her breasts were free of the dress he palmed them both immediately through her bralette. He started working that away while she continued untying the front of her dress until it was simply a robe hanging from her shoulders and she shrugged it off.

He found the clasp for her bralette and unwrapped the fabric in one move. The second her breasts were free he reached his mouth forward and began sucking hard on her left nipple while his free hand worked over the other. She was unable to sit still at the painful pleasure he was sending though her, lightly biting her nipple and the flesh around it. She ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer as he switched breasts and began his sweet torture of the other. She was quiet proud of her breasts, knowing they were larger than they appeared when she was dressed, with her slim figure and fitted bralette.

Zuko released her breasts and moved his mouth back to hers, for another rough kiss as Katara bit his bottom lip. Just then she stood up and reached for him to stand with her. He ran his hands over her exposed body as she reached down to the waist of his pants, loosening them before gripping the waist and lowering herself to her knees, exposing his cock.

He stepped out of his pants and stood before her perfectly naked. Katara took a moment to take him in from her knees while she ran her hands up his thighs, his muscular upper body and pulsing cock standing just inches from her face. She looked up into his eyes before moving her mouth down to the base and running the flat of her tongue up the length of his cock. He reacted immediately, moving his hand to her hair and closing his eyes with a small pant.

From there her focus was solely on making him need her. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and pulled the tip into her mouth, sucking hard on that sensitive spot. Zuko's hand at the back of her head twitched as if to pull her down onto his cock. Instead she released his cock and moved her mouth lower, taking in the first of his balls, sucking and running her tongue over the soft flesh.

She tugged lightly on his ball before letting it fall from her mouth with a soft "pop" and moving to the other one. She licked over the sensitive skin before sucking it into her mouth and again tugging on it before releasing him. Zuko was breathing fast and as she was about to return to his cock he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him.

He moved her back to the bed and leaned into her so they tumbled onto it before kissing her roughly. Straddling her hips, he moved his mouth lower and began sucking and biting her neck, shoulders and the soft flesh of her breasts again. Just as he was about to take her nipple into his mouth again there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other and Zuko dropped his head in frustration before getting up and grabbing a robe from a hook near the bed.

He walked to the door and spoke quietly with whoever had knocked before closing it. He walked back with something in his hand but it was too dark for her to see what it was. As he moved back to the bed, shrugging the robe off, Katara rose up to her knees to meet him when he reached her. He dropped whatever he was holding on a small table near the bed and let the robe fall to the floor.

Katara moved backwards on her knees so there was room for Zuko as he moved himself onto the bed. She pushed him into a reclining position over the elegant bedspread before moving back down to his cock, she hadn't finished with this part of him yet.

She again wrapped her hand around the base and this time was ready to take him down her throat. She loved sucking on a man's cock and watching him come apart and intended to do just that to Zuko.

She began bobbing her head up and down on his cock, the occasional slurping sound escaping her lips and she went. She moved her free hand from the bed to his ball and began massaging them as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She pulled her hand away from his cock then and looked him directly in the eye before taking his entire cock into her throat. She bobbed on him a few more times before again sucking the tip of his cock, all the while massaging his balls. They both knew he was close and he pulled her off him.

He moved her down to the bed and began kissing down her body until he reached her panties. He gripped the hem and pulled them down roughly. Katara kicked them off her foot and he spread her legs wide. He moved his face to her cunt and licked roughly at her slit. Katara, finally getting the contact her body had been screaming for, arched her back off the bed as her hips bucked up to his tongue. He continued licking her before moving up to her clit and lightly biting her tender clit.

He moved his tongue precisely to her clit and started a game of licking and sucking the small bud as she arched and writhed beneath him. Her juices were running from her freely and he knew she desperately needed release, knew it because he needed it himself.

Just then she pulled his head away and looked him in the eye. "Zuko please fuck me," she breathed, her brow furrowed in desperation.

He moved up her body and reached off the bed for a moment, bringing a small drawstring bag back to him and pulled out a condom. He threw the bad aside while Katara took the condom from him and began rolling it down his cock. He reached down to help her before kissing her. He moved her thighs aside and positioned himself between them.

He reached down and lined up his cock before push himself into her hard. She gasped and arched off the bed, gripping his back desperately. He pulled out and again forced himself back in, hard. "Fuck," she whispered and he leaned down and kissed her as he thrust in hard for the third time.

"Come on Zuko, fuck me," Katara gasped, taunting him. Hearing that he began pounding into her, moving his hand down to her clit and rubbing furiously. In seconds she came hard but he didn't stop. She was shaking all over and he could feel the walls of her perfect cunt convulsing around him. Tears began streaming from her closed eyes down the sides of her face. She was still arching into him and he began nipping at her neck again as her orgasm kept coming.

Just then she reached an arm up and pushed his shoulder, turning them so she was straddling him and he lay back on the bed. Her hair was wild and her face was a mix of lust and exhaustion as she began rolling her hips over him. She continued this, regaining some strength before she began bouncing herself on his cock. He moved his hands to her ass and helped her, pulling her down hard for every thrust. He knew he was close but saw she was closer. He moved is fingers to her clit again and began rubbing rough circle before she cried out and stilled herself on his cock. He let her recover from this one and when she opened her eyes and looked down at him she saw a devious look in his eyes.

He flipped them over suddenly and began pounding into her harder and faster than before. Both were breathing hard and Katara began making small mewling sounds with every thrust. That was it for him and he came hard in her with one deep thrust, moving his fingers to her clit one last time and bringing her with him. She cried out just as he came, her arching into him almost sent him to another world.

They stayed that way until both their orgasms had ended and Zuko felt he could move again. He rolled off her and collapsed, panting, before pulling the condom off and throwing it to the floor. Katara rolled herself onto his chest and breathed with him, both coming down from the most extreme experience they had ever had.

When their breathing was under control they looked at each other and smiled, almost a laugh, before falling asleep just like that. They stayed that was for the first few hours until Katara woke up cold and they moved, half asleep, under the silk bedding they had fucked on.


	5. Chapter 5

Katara awoke the following morning when she felt Zuko climb into bed. She shifted around to rest her head on his shoulder but kept her eyes closed and tried to continue sleeping.

Zuko, however, had other plans and slowly moved his hand down her stomach and began running his middle finger through her folds, picking up moisture before moving to her clit. Katara kept her eyes closed but smiled slightly, enjoying the feeling.

Zuko lightly kissed the top of her head as he continued working her clit over. He could feel her getting wetter and eventually her hips began to rock against his hand. Suddenly she arched her back off the mattress and came on Zuko's hand, gasping.

"Well good morning," Zuko whispered quietly into Katara's hair. Suddenly awake, Katara sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest under the blankets, and looked over at Zuko.

"Hey," she said, somewhat sleepily as her mind began racing. What was she doing in the bedroom of the Fire Lord and childhood friend? This was madness.

"Umm, well," she started. "I should probably get back to my own apartment. Shower and everything," she said, starting to climb out of bed with her back to Zuko, suddenly embarrassed.

Zuko sat up. "You can use mine if you want, you don't have to run off," he said, worried she was upset.

"Oh I don't want to intrude or anything, I'm sure you have a lot to do, and I should probably get back anyway," she said evasively, standing up and slipping her dress from the night before over her shoulders and beginning to work at the front ties.

"Listen, we should talk," Zuko said, standing up and walked over to her. He was wearing short, apparently having put some clothes on when he got up that morning for whatever he had been doing. He reached out and ran his hands up and down her arms as she pulled her dress closed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said still avoiding his gaze. Zuko dropped his hands and Katara realized how he had taken her words. "I just mean that what's the point?" she said, clarifying and finally looking him in the eye. "I'm leaving for the South Pole and you're heading back to being Fire Lord. Last night was impulsive and stupid."

Zuko considered this for a moment before returning his hands to her shoulders. "Yes it was impulsive and probably kind of stupid. But that doesn't mean it was wrong." He leaned in to kiss her lightly before pulling back to gauge her reaction. She was looking at him with concern, _not a good start_ , Zuko thought.

Was he saying that the two of them, with all their history, having casual sex could be no big deal? And that kiss, what was he trying to do? Have a nice morning fuck then go about his day? And what would she get out of this? The answer to that questions only took one moment's thought to the night before and possibly the best sex she had ever had. But she knew Zuko has become a bit of a player, everyone did, after his breakup with Mai which meant it probably _hadn't_ meant anything to him and really wasn't a big deal. And maybe she could live with that.

She was sort of bored and didn't have anything planned for the next two weeks in Omashu and she would be leaving for the South Pole so it's not like things could really get awkward with them _. So why not_ , she though finally. She smiled up at Zuko and reached up to the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

"So about your shower..." Katara said, pulling away from the kiss and resting her forehead on his. Zuko smiled deviously before scooping her up.

Katara wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her across the room to his private backroom. He put her down on the sink counter before pushing her dress off her shoulders and running his fingers over her nipples. Katara threw her head back against the mirror as he reached his mouth forward and began sucking and nibbling on her left nipple while massaging her right breast.

Her nipples still sensitive and slightly bruised form his assault the night before felt amazing as he sucked hard on each one. When he released her right nipple he moved his mouth back up to her lips for a deep kiss as they ran their hands over each other's sides.

Eventually Katara worked her hands up to his shoulders and shoved him back. He looked at her expectantly. "Turn on the water," she said, running her eyes up and down his body, actively conveying the message that he was being eye fucked. He walked over to the shower and switched on the water before moving back to Katara and her perch on the sink counter.

She reached out to him and ran a hand over his chest, looking at his lightning scar. Zuko reached up and ran his fingers over her wrist. She looked up at him and didn't say anything but just leaned in slowly for a softer kiss than the rough ones they had previously shared. It was a strangely emotional moment, at least for Katara, who felt she was again saying thank you.

That sensation changed however when Zuko, his fingers still on her wrist, moved her hand slowly down to his semi-hard cock. She squeezed it lightly and he moaned into their kiss before smiling and kissing her harder. She ran her hand up and down his cock a few times before moving her hand down to his balls and squeezing then massaging them with her fingers.

Zuko pulled away from their kiss with the huff, focusing on the feeling she was sending through him. "Fuck," he whispered. Suddenly Katara released him and began moving towards the shower. Zuko followed her in so that they were both standing under the stream of water.

Katara tossed her hair to that it was entirely wet and Zuko leaned forward to kiss her neck. He moved up and down, before biting down hard on the tendon he felt in her neck. She gasped and ran her hands through his now-wet hair. It was still long and had been down since the dinner the night before.

When he released her neck she pulled away and pushed him up against the wall behind him before kneeling down in front of him. They were both still being pelted with water as Katara reached forward for his cock. She lightly licked the tip before sucking hard on that one sensitive spot. Zuko was now nearly fully hard and she was ready to make him cum.

She reached her other hand up and again began massaging his balls one at a time while she played with the tip of his cock. He was leaking pre-cum and she started licking it up one drop at a time. He was breathing hard and running one hand through her hair and using the other to brace himself against the shower wall.

She knew he was close and released the tip to start bobbing her head on his cock, still messaging his balls. She removed her hand from the base and started taking him deeper on each stroke until she had almost all. Zuko began forcing her head down with the hand on the back of her head and bucking his hips up and she sucked him off until she was taking the whole length down her throat. Choking a bit on each thrust and eyes watering she looked up at him before squeezing his balls. He came hard in her mouth, eyes locked to hers before she began sucking every bit of cum from his softening cock.

When she was finished she stood and he kissed her lightly, drained by her expert blowjob. She smiled before reaching for some soap and beginning to wash her hair as if he weren't even there.


	6. Chapter 6

They finished their shower uneventfully, washing themselves with the occasional playful touch on the other. Katara was toweling off her hair while Zuko walked around the room putting on various layers of formal Fire Lord apparel when there was a knock at the door. Zuko answered it and Katara heard him speaking quietly with whoever it was. When he came back he had an apologetic look on his face.

"I hate to do this but I have to run off, I have a couple meetings today and-"

"That's okay," she cut him off still facing the mirror. "I know you have lots of Fire Lord business while you're here," she turned to him with a smile, "I'll get out of your hair as soon as I find my dress."

Zuko gave her a relieved smile but she saw he was not entirely convinced by her nonchalance, maybe because of her clear worry only an hour earlier. "Alright then um," he paused, "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," she said, finding her dress and slipping it on quickly while jamming her toes back into her shoes. She grabbed her bralette and panties and crammed them into the pocket of her dress while she worked on the front ties.

Zuko, worried by her urgency, walked up to her to stop her frantic fingers on the ties. "I had a lot of fun last night…and this morning," he said quietly, softly running his fingertips over her wrist.

"Me too," she said brusquely, wanted him to stop what he was doing before she could consider spending any more time with him.

"Katara," he began.

"You have meetings to get to and I really should get back," she said before he could continue. She pulled away, holding her dress closed and heading for the door. As she pulled it open she said a quick "it was nice seeing you again," before heading off for her own apartment to get her thoughts straight.

* * *

As soon as Katara got back to her apartment she threw off her clothes from the night before and grabbed a pair of comfortable clean leggings and a loos fitting tunic-style dress. She then plopped down on her bed and sat there for a moment thinking over what last night had meant.

It had just been a moment of loneliness right? Katara hadn't been with anyone in a while and when they were standing so close…. And she knew Zuko hadn't seen anyone seriously in a while (or at least that information hadn't been made public) so the same sense of loneliness could likely be said for him.

And it had just felt so _right_ , in the moment that Katara didn't think about it. When she thinks back she can't make herself regret and should she? Her worries when she woke up and now are that things with her and Zuko will have changed but do they have to? Maybe, if given a bit of time and distance, they can be just friends like they had been. But is that what she wants?

She did thoroughly enjoy last night and that morning and she had certainly been in relationships she knew weren't going anywhere and more related to the physical aspects than the emotional ones but could she do that with Zuko? She was never one for strictly friends with benefits relationships but it's not like her most recent ones were much more than that. Still things with Zuko are different just like they were with Aang, they were friends when they were still just kids even if they were the kids that helped save the world. They had all grown up so much, she was only just reconnecting with Aang and had stayed as close with her brother as she could from a distance. Does she want to make her otherwise platonic friendship with Zuko about sex?

Or does she maybe want something more than friendship? For a long time afterwards she had thought about the moment the two of them had had in the crystal cave prison they'd shared. It was part of why she was so hard of him when he joined their group, not just because he had hurt her then but because she hadn't been entirely over that crush of sorts that had developed. But did she still have those feelings?

When they had been training Aang together they had fallen into easy friendship and they definitely got closer when they went off together to find the Southern Raiders. On top of that, Katara had been so focused on her mission that she hadn't thought much of Zuko but she had definitely noticed him looking at her differently during and after their trip. Of course at the time Zuko had Mai waiting and Katara and Aang were in that in-between place together; if that had not been the case maybe things would have been different with them.

But did she want them to be? She certainly wasn't opposed to having sex like that again but she knew that wasn't something she could have emotionlessly with Zuko, they were too close for that. No, she decided, they would have no more sexual encounters until they had talked and come to a consensus about where they stood.

If he wanted them to have a sexual relationship and remain just friends then she would consider it. If he wanted to make things more serious then…then what? Did she? She would still have to decide on that one. Katara groaned and sat up, she was feeling hungry and could continue torturing herself over a big breakfast.


End file.
